Old next door neighbors are trouble
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Donna's old best friend comes to town and he has his eye on Donna. Eric being Eric is not going to let anyone take Donna away from him. A very cute Donna and Eric fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I own nothing just passing the time to write a fan fiction.

Eric, Hyde, Fez, and Kelso are all sitting around a table at the hub.

Hyde: So Eric, how are all the big wedding plans going?

Eric: I don't know I mean Donna seemed so excited about it and now she doesn't even mention it, it's just not normal.

Kelso: Isn't that a good thing? Come on admit it you know you're a little nervous about this whole thing.

Eric: Yeah I know but still shouldn't she be like happier about it or something?

Fez: (slapping his shoulder) Don't trouble yourself thinking about it Eric she is probably just as nervous as you are.

Eric: Yeah.

Donna and Jackie come into the hub and go sit at the table with the guys. 

Donna: Hey.

Eric: Hey (gives her a quick kiss) so hey Donna about the tuxedos…

Donna: (looks at her watch) Oh I'm going to be late for class bye.

Donna gets up to leave. An extremely good-looking man comes into the Hub. He notices Donna and a big smile spreads across his face.

Man: Donna? Donna Pincicotti?

Donna: (turns around and recognizes the man) Oh my god Aaron! (She runs up to him and he gives her a big hug) I haven't seen you in such a long time!

Aaron: I know (stops and looks her up and down) wow, wow.

Donna: What?

Aaron: You have done an extremely fantastic job growing up.

Donna: You to. So what are you doing in Point Place?

Aaron: Oh well I just came up here to help my aunt move in.

Eric is watching all of this happen and he gets a little jealous and walks over to Donna and puts his arm around her waste and pulls her close to him.

Eric: So Donna who's your friend?

Donna: Oh sorry Eric this is Aaron Right he used to live next door to me before I moved here. 

Aaron: And you are?

Eric: Oh I'm Eric Forman, Donna's fiancé.

Aaron: Wow. Nice to meet you you're a lucky man. So hey Donna I'm probably going to be in town for a few weeks how about we go catch up?

Donna: Yeah that would be great. 

Eric: Oh ok so I'll see you later Donna bye (he dips her and gives her a very passionate kiss) good-bye.

Donna: (looking a little confused) Bye.

Eric goes back to the table.

Kelso: You better watch out Forman he so wants Donna.

Eric: What are you talking about no he doesn't.

Kelso: Oh come on! I look at her that way all the time, he wants her trust me.

Eric: What!

Kelso: Um nothing (goes back to sipping his drink)


	2. Kissing and Kiss concert tickets

Eric is shooting hoops. Eric takes a shot and misses the ball rolls over to Donna's feet.

Donna: (Picks up the ball and throws it to Eric) Hey.

Eric: (sounding a little upset) Oh well, well, well nice of you to show up.

Donna: What's your problem?

Eric: I seem to remember a certain atractive red head telling me that she would meet me at the Hub at 6:30 and would you look at that (looks at his watch) its 8:35 to be exact.

Donna: Oh my god Eric I'm so sorry its just that I was with Aaron and I completely forgot what time it was.

Eric: Yeah well I'm still mad at you.

Donna walks over to Eric and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Donna: I'm really (kisses him) really (kisses him) really (kisses him) sorry (kisses him)

Eric: Don't think that kissing me like that is going to make up for you ditching me.

Donna gives him a pouty lip and begins to kiss his neck.

Eric: Well….maybe…..this…..one….time.

Eric leads Donna over to the Vista Cruiser and the begin making out on it. Aaron comes up to them and Donna pulls away from Eric.

Aaron: Um sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything but I just wanted to let Donna know that I got two tickets to see KISS!

Donna: Aaron you are the best! (she runs up to him and gives him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek)

Aaron: It's nothing really. So I'll pick you up around 7:30 tomorrow.

Donna: Ok sounds great.

Aaron: Good night (gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves)

Eric: Ah hemm.

Donna: Yes?

Eric: I believe we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted by what's his face.

Donna: His name is Aaron and you're being a jerk.

Eric: Oh I'm being a jerk! Donna don't you see what he's doing?! You are extremely hot and he is trying to steal you away from me with his fancy tickets and other stuff.

Donna: Eric he is just my friend and he invited me to the concert because we are friends.

Eric: Yeah right.

Donna: You know what I don't have to listen to this, good night (she leaves)

Eric: Wait! Does this mean that we can't finish making out?! Oh man! (he throws the basketball in the garage and goes in the house)


	3. Those three little words coming from the...

Hyde, Kelso, and Fez are all in Donna's Kitchen. Donna walks in looking extremely hot, she is waiting for Aaron to pick her up. Hyde, Kelso, and Fez start to whistle and shout.

Kelso: Donna, Donna, Donna. May I just say you look so damn hot you're on fire right now.

Fez: So what's the occasion?

Donna: Oh I'm going to a concert with Aaron.

Hyde: Is it just me or have you been spending a lot of time with Aaron?

A car horn beeps outside.

Donna: There's Aaron I gotta go (she grabs her coat and leaves the house)

Bob and Eric enter the kitchen.

Eric: Hey is Donna here?

Hyde: Nah man you just missed her. She left with "Aaron".

Eric: Damn. Hey Mr. Pincicotti what's the story with this Aaron character anyway?

Bob: Well we used to be his next-door neighbors and Aaron and Donna were the best of friends, I mean you couldn't pry those two kids apart, it was so precious. Well then we moved here and Donna was crushed and so was Aaron, How would you feel if you lost your best friend?

Kelso: I know how that feels. When I was five I lost Mr. Snuggums (wipes a tear from his eye) he was my favorite teddy bear.

Fez: It's ok now (he hands Kelso a tissue)

Bob: Anyway they tried to stay in touch but it just didn't work out. But hey now he's here and now that I think of it Aaron's just like you, if we hadda never moved I bet he would be engaged to Donna right now. (slaps Eric on the shoulder) ha isn't that nutty.

(he leaves the kitchen)

Eric: Aww man (he sinks into a chair and puts his head in his hands, Kelso comes up to him and gives him a hug)

Kelso: Why Mr. Snuggums? Why!

Aaron and Donna are at Donna's front door.

Donna: Hey thanks I had a great time tonight.

Aaron: Yeah me to. You know I've really missed you. (he just stares at her for a second)

Donna: What?

Aaron: God you're beautiful. 

Donna: Ha thanks and so are you but in a manly type way of course. 

Aaron: No I mean it Donna you are just so beautiful. Donna I.I.I love you.

Donna: Well I love you to your one of my best friends.

Aaron: No Donna I mean I really love you (he leans in to kiss her but she steps away)

Donna: Aaron I'm with Eric and you know that.

Aaron: Come on Donna just think about for a second, if you never moved away we would probably be together right now. 

Donna: Yes Aaron but I did move away and I love Eric.

Aaron: But Donna.

Donna: You know what it's getting late and I gotta go.

Donna goes into the house and slams the door, Aaron walks away looking frustrated and disappointed.

Eric is in his bedroom shooting paper balls into his wastebasket. Donna knocks on his door.

Eric: Yeah?

Donna: (opens the door, walks in, and sits on his bed) Hey.

Eric: (getting up and sitting on the bed next to her) Hey.

Donna: Listen I'm really sorry I've been completely ignoring you and hanging out with Aaron all this time and.

She is interrupted by Eric kissing her.

Eric: (reluctantly breaks the kiss) It's ok. You know because I wasn't spending all my time with you I have gotten extremely good at paper ball basketball.

Donna: (gives him a big smile) Good for you, see how much you can accomplish without me. (she kisses him)

They begin to passionately kiss each other and Eric slowly pushes her down on the bed. They begin making out. Donna takes off Eric's shirt and he starts to unbutton hers. All though Donna is enjoying this all of these thoughts are racing through her head. What if she had never moved to Point Place?

_Don't get your hopes up about Donna and Eric; Aaron isn't going to give up that easily. But don't fear this is a Donna and Eric Fan Fic all the way!!!_


	4. Angel

Angel: Hey Donna wake up!

Donna woke up rubbing her eyes.

Donna: What?

Angel: Come on lets go.

Donna: Go where who are you?

Angel: Well you wanted to know what life would be like if you never moved to point place so I'm going to show you.

Donna: You can do that?

Angel: Well I am and angel aren't I?

Donna: Yeah I guess so.

Angel: Ok then get ready cause here we go.

Donna and the Angel are in Aaron's driveway and Donna and Aaron are lying on top of Aaron's car making out.

Donna: Ok so if I never moved to Point Place I would be making out on the hood of a car with Aaron. Thanks for showing me can I go now?

Angel: I don't think so I still have more to show you.

Donna and Aaron are on top of the water tower and he is on one knee proposing to her.

Donna: Ok I get it everything that has happened to me and Eric would have happened between Aaron and me instead.

Angel: Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions.

Donna is at a bookstore looking through the magazines and Eric is looking through the comic books. They bump into each other and everything that they were holding falls to the ground. 

Donna: Oh I'm so sorry (bends down to pick up his stuff)

Eric: No it was my fault (he bends down to pick up her stuff)

Donna just continues to stare at him while he picks up the magazines.

Eric: (noticing) What?

Donna: Nothing it's just that I feel like I've met you before.

Eric: No I don't think so I would have definitely remembered someone as beautiful as you.

Donna: (smiling) Thanks. Donna Pinciotti.

Eric: Eric Forman (shakes her hand. He looks at her magazines that he picked up) Modern Bride?

Donna: Spiderman?

Eric: Well yeah they are for my um little brother.

Donna: Well those are for my cousin.

Eric: Oh thank god.

Donna: What?

Eric: Oh thank god I um found the comic book because you know my brother really wanted it.

Donna: (smiling) Yeah thank god.

Eric: Hey I know we just met but do you wanna go get a cup of coffee or something?

Donna: Yeah I'd like that.

Eric: Good that's great.

The Angel and Donna are back in Eric's room. 

Angel: Now do you understand? It doesn't matter if you never moved to Point Place or not, you and Eric are meant to be with each other. It's true love man you guys are like soul mates.

Donna: Thanks.

Angel: Ah no problem kid now I gotta go so good luck (he gives her a little hug)

Donna woke up to Eric kissing her.

Donna: (smiling) Hey.

Eric: Goooood morning beautiful.

Donna: Hey Eric, I love you.

Eric: I love you to.

They start to passionately kiss. 

So it didn't matter whether Donna had never moved or not Eric was her true love.

Donna walked into her room later that day and Aaron was sitting on her bed with a bouquet of red roses.

Aaron: Listen Donna I know what I did last night was stupid but I do really love you and I'm not going to give up on you I don't care what it takes I want to be with you.

Donna: Aaron I have told you a thousand times already, I'm with Eric and I love him.

Aaron: I don't care Donna that's not going to stop me.

Aaron gets off of Donna's bed and he hands her the roses, gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Donna puts the roses on her desk and puts her head in her hands. What was she going to do?


	5. How about a movie?

Eric and Aaron are in the basement watching TV when Donna walks in. Aaron is sitting near Eric on the other side of the couch. Donna sits in the middle of them and feels extremely uncomfortable. 

Donna: (moving closer to Eric and putting his arm around her shoulder) Hey (she tenderly kisses him)

Eric: Hey.

Aaron moves a little closer to Donna and moves his leg so it's touching hers. Donna crosses her legs to get away from Aaron's leg.

Donna: So Eric what do you want to do tonight?

Eric: Well I have one thing in mind. (He kisses her)

Donna: Sounds good.

Aaron: Hey Donna I'm going to be leaving soon maybe we should go to the movies tonight.

Donna: Well I guess so but Eric should come to. Eric you should come with us.

Eric: Well I don't want to cut in between your friend time so…

Aaron: Yeah Eric's right Donna. 

Donna: No Eric I really, really want you to come.

Eric: Well...

Donna: Please (she starts to kiss him)

Eric: (breaking the kiss) Ok you talked me into it!

Donna: Thank god. Ok well I have to go to work so I will see you later.

Aaron: (gives her a little hug) I'll see you later too Donna.

Donna: (feeling uncomfortable) Yeah bye.

Donna leaves and Eric turns up the volume on the TV.

Aaron: Boy she's something huh?

Eric: Yeah she really is. You know some times I don't feel like I deserve her.

Aaron: Maybe that's because you don't.

Eric: What?

Aaron: Oh nothing.

Eric: Ok?

Donna is in her room reading when Jackie comes in.

Donna: Hey Jackie I really need to talk to you. 

Jackie: (sits at the end of her bed) What's up?

Donna: It's Aaron.

Jackie: Oh my god he is so cute. Why what's wrong with him? 

Donna: Well he told me that he loves me and he keeps on making moves on me.

Jackie: Why are they always after you?

Donna: I don't know but Jackie what am I supposed to do?

Jackie: Just tell him that you're in love with Eric.

Donna: I already have and he said he doesn't care. 

Jackie: Well I guess that you're just going to have to wait and see what happens. Plus Aaron is leaving soon anyway so this whole thing might just blow over. Or you could wait and see which one buys you better gifts and then choose that one.

Donna: (sarcastically) Thanks Jackie.

Jackie: Well I try.

Jackie leaves and Donna lies back on her bed. This sucked and she was so confused.

Ok I know it wasn't a very long chapter. What will Aaron do? What will Eric do? What will Donna do? I will update soon I promise.


	6. It's not what it looks like!

Eric and Aaron are sitting in their seats waiting for the movie to start. Donna takes a seat next to Eric and puts her head on his shoulder. The movie starts and during the whole movie Aaron is just staring at Donna. 

Eric: Hey I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back. 

Donna: Ok.

Aaron moves closer to Donna and takes her hand in his.

Aaron: So Donna did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight.

Donna: (yanking her hand out of Aaron's hand) Stop it Aaron, just stop it. I have already told you that we are just friends and right now you're walking a fine line on that. I love you but only as my friend and nothing more so just stop it already.

Aaron: Donna I am trying to be "just friends" with you but every time I look at you I just can't. I mean god you're just so beautiful and I love you I really do, and just think if you never moved to Point Place we would be together right now!

Donna: No, no we wouldn't be together right now because I am supposed to be with Eric!

Aaron just stares at her for a second and then he grabs her and kisses her. Eric walks up to them and sees this.

Eric: What the hell!

Aaron breaks the kiss.

Donna: Eric it's not what it looks like…

Aaron: Listen Eric Donna kissed me and I didn't know what to do. I'm really sorry man. She's been coming on to me all week and I didn't want to say anything.

Eric: Donna I can't believe you. 

Donna: But Eric I…

 Eric: You know what I don't even want to hear it.

Eric storms out of the movie theater. Aaron gets up to leave also.

Aaron: If I can't have you then nobody can. So I'll be seeing you soon.

Aaron kisses Donna's hand and leaves.

Eric is in the basement throwing a basketball against the wall extremely hard. Donna walks in.

Donna: Hey Eric.

Eric: I can't believe you Donna. After everything we've been through. Come on and we're engaged! 

Donna: Eric you have to believe me I didn't kiss him I didn't do anything I swear!

Eric: I don't know who to trust why don't you just leave me alone.

A couple of tears fall down Donna's face and she leaves the basement. Eric kicks the coffee table and throws himself down on the couch.

Donna is in her room stuffing clothes into a duffle bag. Hyde comes rushing into her room and grabs the bag and throws it on the floor.

Hyde: Donna what are you doing?

Donna: I'm going to California.

Hyde: Again? For what?

Donna: Because Aaron made a move on me and Eric saw and now Eric thinks that I was the one who made a move on Aaron.

Hyde: You would never do that.

Donna: Yeah but Eric wont even listen to me.

Hyde: Just don't leave I'm going to go talk to Eric.

Donna picks up the bag off the floor and starts packing again. Hyde runs out of her room to go find Eric. Eric and Aaron are sitting in the basement. Hyde comes bursting through the door.

Hyde: Eric man what are you doing just sitting there?

Eric: I'm letting my life rot away.

Aaron: Hey so did you break up with Donna?

Eric: I guess you could say that.

Aaron: Yes all right man it worked.

Eric: What worked?

Aaron: Well I told Donna that I loved her and she wouldn't hear any of it so I made a move on her you saw and got pissed off. Now that you're broken up with her I can have her because you my friend don't deserve her.

Eric stands up and is looking extremely pissed off.

Eric: So it was you!

Aaron: Yup. Pretty sweet plan huh?

Eric: You son of a bitch (he gets ready to punch him)

Hyde: No man there's no time for that Donna's leaving to go to California and you have to go stop her right now. So I'll hit him.

Hyde punches Aaron extremely hard in the nose and he bends over in pain.

Eric: Thanks man.

Eric leaves the basement and comes back in a few seconds later and punches Aaron in the face.

Eric: Sorry but I just had to do it.

Eric runs out of the basement and runs up to Donna's room. She isn't up there but he finds a note that she left and he gets in the Vista Cruiser and speeds off to the Air port to get Donna back.

_Wait and see what happens next chapter!!!_


	7. You really are a dumba

Donna is in the lobby of the airport waiting for her flight to be called. She wipes a single tear off of her cheek. Eric parks the Vista Cruiser in the fire lane; at this point he doesn't care about a stupid ticket. The pilot announces Donna's flight and she gets up ready to board the plane. Eric is rushing through a crowd of people frantically looking for Donna. He spots her handing her ticker pilot. Eric runs to her and grabs her out of the line.

Donna: Eric! What are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to see me again.

Eric: Yeah well I'm a liar sort of like your "best friend" Aaron. Listen I know what he did the moron told me and he just suspected that I wouldn't come and get you back. He may have looks but he's dumber then crap.

Donna smiles at that.

Eric: I'm a total dumbass but that's part of my charm, that's what you love about me. So what do you say? Are you going to brake my heart or…

Donna kisses him.

Donna: Eric you are such a dumbass.

Eric: So I guess that's a yes.

He kisses her again.

Eric: Donna I love you. Oh yeah and I punched Aaron in the face.

Donna: Awesome.

They just stand there in the middle of the airport kissing. Eric was not going to let Donna get away twice.


End file.
